


Самые странные отношения Джона Константина

by Bloody_Lady_Mary, esplodio



Category: Constantine (Comic), Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics), Justice League (2017), Justice League Dark (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Lady_Mary/pseuds/Bloody_Lady_Mary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/esplodio/pseuds/esplodio
Summary: Джон никогда не считал свою жизнь скучной, но только с появлением Барри она стала по-настоящему безумной.





	Самые странные отношения Джона Константина

**Author's Note:**

> Colin Farrell as John Constantine  
> Ezra Miller as Barry Allen

— Знакомьтесь, это...  
— Константин.  
— А я Барри Аллен!  
— Приятно познакомиться, Барри.  
— И мне! Слушай, не хочу, чтобы ты понял меня неправильно... но Константин — это имя или фамилия?

***

— Значит, Барри Аллен. Самый быстрый человек на планете.  
— Ну... Из мне известных. А вы экзорцист.  
— И самый быстрый метатель огненных шаров.  
— Надеюсь, мои брови об этом никогда не узнают.  
— Надеюсь, у меня никогда не будет повода познакомить мои шары с твоими бровями.

***

— Вы готовы сделать заказ?  
— Я буду... пирог, большой шоколад, половину пиццы и...  
— А вам?  
— Кофе. Черный.  
— У меня очень хороший метаболизм...

— Можно счёт?  
— Конечно. Вам посчитать вместе или раздельно?  
— ...  
— ?  
— Раздельно.  
— ...  
— Черт, ладно, давайте пополам.

***

1 новое сообщение: «Джон»  
1 новое сообщение: «Джон»  
1 новое сообщение: «ДЖОН»  
Исходящее сообщение: «ЧТО???»  
1 новое сообщение: «как дела?»  
Исходящее сообщение: «...»  
1 новое сообщение: «?»  
Исходящее сообщение: «я вообще-то был занят»  
1 новое сообщение: «демонами, что ли?»  
1 новое сообщение: «постой, правда демонами?»  
1 новое сообщение: «пришли мне фотку демона, Джон»  
1 новое сообщение: «рогатенького»  
1 новое сообщение: «ну пришли!»

— Джон, почему ты не ответил на смс?  
— Я выбросил телефон.  
— Почему?  
— Ты писал слишком часто.  
— ....  
— Каждые две минуты, Барри.

***

— Что это на тебе?  
— Ну... трусы.  
— Кожаные?  
— Не нравится? Чёрт, я знал, что это была плохая идея. У меня не много опыта в таких делах. Просто ты такой брутальный, я подумал, что тебе может понравиться. Подожди, я переоденусь, я быстро...  
— Барри.  
— Что?  
— Иди уже сюда.

— Я хочу прояснить одну вещь.  
— Какую?  
— Ты можешь быть самым быстрым человеком на планете. Но в моей постели тебе придется узнать, что такое... по-настоящему...  
— ...Да?  
— Медленно.

***

— Барри, эти розы для тебя.  
— Это так мило, Джон. Я правда рад! Но в следующий раз лучше закажи пиццу.  
— Я никогда не встречал более прожорливое чудовище, чем ты. А я был в аду, между прочим.  
— ...Надеюсь, это комплимент.  
— ...  
— У меня быстро падает сахар в крови, это физиология!  
— Я и так кормлю тебя пиццей постоянно. Заработаешь гастрит.  
— Но...  
— Первый в мире супергеройский гастрит.

***

— Что готовишь?.. Фу, овощи.  
— Полезно для здоровья.  
— Сказал человек с сигаретой в зубах.

— Доедай до конца.  
— Но овощи, Джон...  
— Доешь — поцелую.  
— И только?!  
— Доешь — узнаешь.

***

— Что это?  
— Завтрак в постель?  
— ...  
— Хотел тебя удивить.  
— Тебе удалось. Но... круассаны и латте?  
— Там много углеводов!.. Прости, я забыл. Привык к своему рациону.  
— Нет, это очень... мило.  
— Вау! Какое слово из твоих суровых уст. Ладно, не говори больше ничего, я сейчас. Пять секунд.  
— ...  
— Традиционный английский завтрак и мрачный кофе для мрачного мужчины.  
— Где ты всё это взял?  
— Сбегал. В двух кварталах отсюда милое кафе, я там часто бываю. Прости... его... немного начали есть? У меня не было времени ждать, когда приготовят заказ.  
— Барри...  
— Что? Я взял то, что было. Даже оставил деньги!  
— Барри...  
— Да?  
— Спасибо.

***

— Ты говорил кому-то о нас?  
— Что ты, нет! Я бы никогда... C чего ты взял?  
— Чудо-женщина. Она приходила ко мне поговорить о тебе.  
— Ух ты, правда? И... что она сказала?  
— Хотела познакомиться. Что ты ей рассказал?  
— Ровным счетом ничего!  
— Барри.  
— Ну ладно, она подсунула мне свое лассо, и я мог сказать больше, чем следовало.  
— Так вот что это было.  
— А что, она?.. Она заставила тебя говорить правду?  
— Хотела узнать о моих намерениях относительно тебя. Думаю, я тоже сказал больше, чем следовало.  
— Ох, черт... стой. А почему ты так улыбаешься? Джон? Джон! Что ты рассказал Диане?!

— У нас с Барри всё серьёзно. Он мне очень дорог.  
— Это так чудесно, Джон.  
— А ещё он охренительно трахается. Кажется, вообще не устаёт. Я так хочу трахнуть его на столе. И на стуле. И на стиральной машинке.  
— ...Наверное, на этом наш разговор стоит закончить.  
— А губы? Ты видела его губы?  
— Спасибо, Джон, хватит!  
— Боже, а его задница — это же прямо что-то невероятное. Такая упру...  
— ДЖОН! ХВАТИТ. ПОЖАЛУЙСТА!  
— Заходи еще в гости! Буду рад... поболтать.  
— ...Мои уши теперь кровоточат.

— Слушай, Джон, почему Диана начала так странно на меня посматривать? Вчера я сказал, что у меня болит задница, и она поперхнулась водой. А задница реально болела — я перед этим грохнулся! Джон. Почему ты смеёшься? Джон! Что ты ей рассказал?

***

— Джон. Джо-о-о-он.  
— Что?  
— Тебе нужна новая баночка.  
— ...Какая баночка?  
— Для штрафов за мат. Старая уже полная. Та, что со штрафами за курение, тоже скоро полная будет.  
— Это была дурацкая идея, Барри.  
— Отличная идея! Смотри, ты даже сейчас сказал «дурацкая», а не «хуёвая» или ещё как-то там.  
— Барри.  
— Что?  
— Каждый, кто жил бы и трахался с тобой, много курил бы и матерился. Это побочный эффект.  
— Ну Джон.  
— Что?  
— «Трахаться» — это тоже ругательство.  
— Побочный эффект.

***

— Как дела, Джон?  
— Барри? Проваливай отсюда!  
— Но я быстрый, я могу помочь!  
— Ты быстрый, но демоны умеют читать мысли, а у тебя все на лице написано.  
— Тогда я буду бежать быстрее, чем они читают.  
— Барри, нет!

— Эй, я здесь, рогатый уродец!  
— Барри, какого черта ты делаешь?  
— Пытаюсь выиграть тебе время... Рогатенький, попробуй догони меня!

— Барри, я же просил.  
— Этот демон выглядел так, будто тебе не помешала бы помощь.  
— Иногда мне хочется тебя выпороть.  
— О... хм. Ну, если тебя это заводит, то мы можем попробовать...  
— Я не в этом смысле.  
— Ой.  
— Но мы можем попробовать.

***

— Джон. Джон. Джон.  
— Ммм.  
— Да отлипни ты уже от бутылки.  
— Ммм-мм.  
— Ты слишком много пьёшь.  
— У меня было тяжёлое прошлое.  
— Но сейчас у тебя прекрасное настоящее. Эй. Не смотри на меня так. Вчера тебе нравилось твоё настоящее.  
— Сегодня моё настоящее полезло отвлекать демонов и чуть не умерло.  
— ...Извини.

***

— Блядь!  
— Пей до дна.  
— Блядь, Барри, что это за дрянь?  
— Дрянь, которая тебя вылечит.  
— На вкус как моча демонов.  
— Не думаю, что моча демонов лечит.  
— ...  
— Джон.  
— Что?  
— Ты же не пил мочу демонов?  
— ...  
— Ну, ты просто говорил с видом эксперта.

***

— Джон?  
— М?  
— Твой дом ведь может оказаться где угодно, верно?  
— Верно.  
— Тогда можно он окажется поближе к моей работе, чтобы я не опоздал?  
— А если кто-нибудь увидит его?  
— Зато я мог бы больше времени проводить в твоей постели по утрам.  
— Шантажист.  
— Я учился у лучших!  
— И льстец.

***

— Джон.  
— Ммм...  
— Джон, пусти.  
— Ммм...  
— Джон, проснись и отпусти меня, чудовище. Или даже не просыпайся. Просто отпусти.  
— Нет.  
— Опять это твоё «нет»? Мне нужно идти.  
— Нет.  
— Джон.  
— Полежи со мной ещё.  
— Ну ладно. Гроза демонов любит обнимашки. Кто бы мог подумать.

***

— В чем твоя суперсила, Джон?  
— Я умею останавливать Барри. 


End file.
